peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1978-12-27 ;Comments *Second of four long-lost shows featuring the 1978 Festive Fifty. *The tracklisting is also available at John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan (misdated) Sessions (JP: "Some tracks from some of the best sessions of the year.) *Buzzcocks #2 First broadcast 17 April 1978. Recorded 1978-04-10. :*Released on The Peel Sessions Album (CD, Strange Fruit, 1989). *Steel Pulse #2 First broadcast 27 April 1978. Recorded 1978-04-04. *X-Ray Spex #1 First broadcast 06 March 1978. Recorded 1978-02-20. Tracklisting *X-Ray Spex: I Am a Poseur (session) *Buzzcocks: Noise Annoys (session) *Steel Pulse: Macka Splaff (session) *X-Ray Spex: Art-I-Ficial (session) *Buzzcocks: Walking Distance (session) *Steel Pulse: Handsworth Revolution (session) *X-Ray Spex: Identity (session) *Buzzcocks: Late for the Train (session) :(JP: "When the Buzzcocks recorded this session for us on the 10th of April, under the sweaty hand of Tony Wilson, I must confess I thought it was rather limp, but hearing it go out again today it sounds rather good to me.") *Steel Pulse: Jah Pickney - R.A.R. (session) :(Referred to as ""Jah Pickney Know Them" ... "Rock Against Racism" as well, an alternative title for you if you like. ... year a lot of the reggae bands we got in to do sessions for us not Steel Pulse turned out rather, kind of, middle of the road stuff in a sense, hope they don't do that in 1979.") *X-Ray Spex: "Genetic Engineering" (session) ;1978 Festive Fifty *'40.' Stranglers: "London Lady" (LP - Rattus Norvegicus, 1977) United Artists *'39.' Who: My Generation (7", 1965) Brunswick :(JP: "The only elderly record which wasn't in the Festive Fifty in 1976 but is now. Yet another example, if you like, of your superior judgement.") *'38. 'Siouxsie & The Banshees: "Overground" version (LP - The Scream, 1978) Polydor *'37.' Elvis Costello: Alison (LP - My Aim Is True, 1977) Stiff (played from the 7" single) *'36.' Bob Dylan: Like a Rolling Stone (LP - Highway 61 Revisited, 1965) Columbia (#10 in 1976) *'35.' Motors: Dancing the Night Away version Virgin (#1 in 1977) *'34.' Siouxsie & The Banshees: Helter Skelter (LP - The Scream, 1978) Polydor (version played is a clean radio promo, with rerecorded, not muted, vocals) *'33.' Stranglers: No More Heroes (LP - No More Heroes, 1977) United Artists *'32.' Stranglers: Hanging Around (LP - Rattus Norvegicus, 1977) United Artists *'31.' Derek & The Dominoes: Layla version (LP - Layla And Other Assorted Love Songs, 1970) Polydor (#2 in 1976) *'30.' Buzzcocks: Moving Away from the Pulsebeat (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen, 1978) United Artists *'29.' Pink Floyd: Shine On You Crazy Diamond I - V (LP - Wish You Were Here, 1975) Harvest (#8 in 1976) ("Still nice that it's in there, in my view.") *'28.' Dire Straits: Sultans of Swing version (LP - Dire Straits, 1978) Vertigo :(JP: "I was a trifle surprised to discover this at 28. ... Surprised but pleased.") *'27.' Ian Dury: Sex & Drugs & Rock & Roll (7", 1977) Stiff *'26.' Bruce Springsteen: Born to Run (LP - Born to Run, 1975) Columbia :(JP: "I'm enjoying this a lot, me, I hope you are. People shaking their heads all over the country, soft swish of falling dandruff.") File ;Name *Peel 78 part 2.mp3 ;Length *1:59:56 ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup. Many thanks to Bill! *168,674 kB; 192 kbps ;Available *Mooo Notes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:John Peel Papers 1978